


Dracula's Guest

by AlphaAbi



Category: Gayracula (1983), Young Dracula
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Underage Sex, Filling in for someone else, First Time, M/M, Shameless Smut, Vampires, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 08:50:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4660284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaAbi/pseuds/AlphaAbi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Count Dracula had a guest. Lord Young was to stay at the castle for a week while he stayed in Stokely. Vlad had taken an interest in their visitor.</p><p>Or Vlad doesn't know what to do so Lord Young shows him how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dracula's Guest

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Young Dracula or Gayracula. This was sort of a request from a friend and sort of because Gayracula has no fanfics. :)

Count Dracula had a guest. Lord Young was to stay at the castle for a week while he stayed in Stokely. Vlad had taken an interest in their visitor. He was tall and blonde with pretty clouded eyes. He wore leather and a silky cape. His lean legs were covered in knee high boots and he had strong muscular shoulders.  
Vlad had heard his father talk about Lord Young before. Vlad had heard that Lord Young's boyfriend was a human, which the Count seemed to disapprove of greatly. Vlad liked to point out that he had fallen in love with a human himself, which he normally had no answer to.  
Vlad watched Lord Young sway around the throne room. He was pushing a hand through his thick honey coloured hair and eyeing up the piece of paper he was holding. Vlad snuck around the room and hid behind the table. He could almost see the picture now. It was of a guy, about twenty odd from what Vlad could guess, who had fluffy golden coloured hair and a sugary smile.  
Vlad crept closer to get a better look but he seemed to have forgotten about the very squeaky floor boards he had been hovering over.  
Lord Young turned to face him. Vlad slowly stood up. He felt like a caged animal. Lord Young smiled, a perfectly sappy, sweet grin.  
"Hey, Vladmir," he spoke, softly "Your dad said I might see you,"  
"Uh, it's just Vlad," Vlad forced a smile and pushed his hand forward. Lord Young shook it, firmly. He sat down at the long table and began to look at the photo again.  
"Is that your boyfriend?" Vlad asked, naïvely. Lord Young smiled again.  
"Yeah, that's Randy," Lord Young practically purred the words.  
The guy in the photo had the deepest eyes Vlad had ever seen. They were chocolate brown and sparkled gold. His hair was a similar colour to Lord Young's, only a little paler, and it was much fluffier. This Randy was wearing a red suit over a white shirt, complete with a black bow tie. He was holding a tray of drinks.  
"Is he a waiter?" Vlad asked  
"Yes, he works at the local bar," Lord Young answered before putting the photo back in his pocket.  
"Where is he?" Vlad questioned, wondering where he was if he wasn't staying with Lord Young  
"He's back at my castle," he replied "Actually, he's probably at work at the moment but he's staying at my castle, if that's what you mean,"  
"Oh," Vlad nodded "Do you miss him?" He began to think about Robin as he said the words  
"Of course; always do when I'm away on these... business trips. But, I know that he's waiting for me which always makes me happier when I get back," Lord Young smiled and stood up "I must go find your father in a minute,"  
"He'll be in the crypt..." Vlad told him "But, afterwards do you think you could give me some love advice?"  
"What sort of advice?" Lord Young asked, interested  
"Guy advice..." Vlad ran a hand through his floppy black hair "You know... stuff..."  
"I do know lots of stuff, yes," Lord Young laughed. "I'll speak to you after dinner," he nodded and left.  
Vlad had no idea what he had gotten himself into.  
Dinner seemed awkward, somehow. Lord Young acted like a proper vampire now. His cape collar was pushed up and his fangs were fully shown. Vlad wondered if this was to impress the Count. Renfield served Vlad, Ingrid and the Count as normal, though he was one strict instructions to give Lord Young nothing but the finest blood in the most expensive gauntlet they owned. Renfield poured out the blood in front of Lord Young, who seemed to be watching, hungrily. He gulped down the thick red liquid and lick his lips, ravenously. The count laughed, evilly. Vlad found himself strangely drawn to Lord Young lapping at his fangs. It seemed as though Ingrid was as well.  
Count laughed under his breath.  
"Ingrid, you're looking at the wrong guy," he chuckled "He has the nickname Gayracula for a reason!"  
Lord Young and the Count both laughed like crazed hyenas. After he had calmed down, Lord Young asked for another cup full of blood.  
He lifted the ruby incrusted gauntlet into the air.  
"To the great and powerful Count Dracula," he smiled, devilishly  
"To the mighty Lord Young," The Count lifted his gauntlet and they both down it. Vlad's eyes seemed to be drawn to Lord Young as he licked away a speck of blood left on his lips.  
As they all disbanded, Vlad waited for Lord Young. The tall blonde vampire joined him.  
"Where should we go?" He asked  
"We could go to the guest room, the one you'll be staying in," Vlad suggested. Lord Young nodded and followed Vlad to the room. He pulled off his long cape and throw it over the back of a chair. Vlad took the time to take in the lean muscles lining the other vampire's arms, before sitting down in the chair. Lord Young sat on the edge of the bed so that he could face Vlad.  
"What sort of advice did you what again?" Lord Young smiled  
"Well, there's this guy..." Vlad started "...called Robin. He's great but..."  
"But, what?" Lord Young asked, inquisitively  
"I don't know if he's into... that sort of thing. I don't know if he'd be into... me," Vlad sighed  
"Well, he won't know else he tried," Lord Young smirked  
"But..." Vlad gulped "...how?"  
Lord Young gave him a puzzled look before smiling, again.  
"I could.. demonstrate if you liked..." Lord Young gave Vlad a pretty little smile that made him shiver.  
"Lie down..." Lord Young purred. Vlad did as he was told. He lay down in front of Lord Young.  
He had no idea how gentle Lord Young would be. His hands ventured around Vlad's body. Lord Young was careful not to press too hard or scare Vlad away. He nuzzled at Vlad's neck.  
"Tell me if you want me to stop..." He whispered, which made Vlad whimper. Lord Young's voice was impossibly soft.  
He continued to place gentle kisses on Vlad's neck and brush his hands along Vlad's chest. Vlad bit his lip. He almost felt bad doing this. He had Robin and Lord Young seemed happy with this Randy. However, Vlad didn't ask him to stop.  
Lord Young peeled Vlad's shirt off before continuing to kiss his shoulders and his chest. Vlad felt Lord Young's fangs scrape his skin, only slightly. It made him shuddered. Lord Young licked at one of Vlad's nipples. Vlad yelped and gripped onto Lord Young's silky blonde hair. Lord Young seemed pleased with this reaction, as he continued. He sucked hard and bit down. Vlad groaned. He closed his eyes and pretended it was Robin leaving a path a kiss down his stomach. Lord Young hooked his finger around the Vlad's waistband.  
He pulled it down his jeans and leaned up, so he was eye level with Vlad. He kissed him, feverishly, while he rubbed Vlad with his knee. Vlad made a strangled sound as he tried to keep up with Lord Young's quick kisses. Lord Young seemed to grow tired of this and moved back down. Vlad felt Lord Young sucking on the inside of his thighs. Vlad covered his mouth so he wouldn't moan too loudly. Vlad could feel Lord Young smirk into his skin. He worked his way up Vlad's leg and played with his boxers. He pulled them down, slowly, and began teasing Vlad's cock. Vlad yelped and buck his hips. Lord Young smiled and stretched. He licked at the tip before pulling it into his mouth and sucking, hard. Vlad pushed his hips up to meet with Lord Young's mouth. Lord Young held him down, so he could bob his head up and down. Vlad peered down to see Lord Young hollowing out his cheeks and choke on Vlad's cock. Vlad howled in pleasure. Lord Young sped up. He knew Vlad wouldn't last much longer. Vlad grabbed the bed sheets and yelped, sharply. Lord Young rubbed his tongue over the tip and Vlad hit his climax. He moaned, loudly, and closed his eyes. Lord Young licked Vlad clean before sitting up. Vlad quickly got changed and stood up, ready to leave.  
"You can stay..." Lord Young murmured before curling up under the covers. Vlad nodded and snuggled up in the blankets.  
"Lord Young..."  
"Yes, Vlad,"  
"What's your first name?"  
"I don't know... I was never given a one..." Lord Young paused "Randy calls me Adam, sometimes..."  
"Okay," Vlad yawned "Night, Adam,"  
"Goodnight, Vladdy," Lord Young purred


End file.
